Meninas! Nem sabem o que me aconteceu!
by o meu amigo Tsunami
Summary: A Yuuka anda de olhinhos virados pró Toramaru à muito tempo... GO


Ela tinha tudo planeado ao mais infímo detalhe. Já não lia BRAVOs, lia Cosmos e Maximas, coisas de mulher crescida, coisas de mulher sexualmente activa. Já não tinha conversas cochichadas com as amigas em festas de pijama sobre meninos e meninas, era tudo à descarada por bilhetinhos a meio da aula. E melhor de tudo, não tinha de ser uma promíscua tolinha porque tinha o rapaz certo em mente: o motorista do irmão.

Ser irmã do Seitei não era nada de especial. Como qualquer outra rapariga da sua idade Yuuka odiava o tédio das aulas, passeava-se pelos corredores com o seu grupo de amigas, e fazia por subir a saia a passar ao pé de Toramaru, para ele a deixar de ver como menina.

Tocou a campainha do colégio – privado, tudo do melhor – e Yuuka saiu para a entrada. Viu-o logo à entrada, de fato e luvas pronto a guiá-la a casa numa longa limousina negra e luzidia. Perfeito!

"Meninas, eu ligo-vos mais logo.", e piscou o olho à usual manada de totós e trançinhas que a acompanhava.

Ao aproximar-se de Toramaru fez o passo mais sexy que sabia, e abanou-se toda.

"Boa tarde Toramaru-kun!", cantou ela a piscar o olho, "Estás bom?"

E ups, sem querer passou-lhe uma mão pelo peito do fato, pela gravata.

"Óptimo. Menina, entre."

Ah este rapaz! Tão tímido e de poucas palavras! Mas hoje a Yuuka ia arrancar-lhe todas e mais da garganta.

Entraram na limousine e fizeram-se ao caminho.

"Porque é que me tratas por você, és um chato!"

"Porque a menina é irmã do seu irmão."

"Uau tiraste um curso para isso?", mesmo a ser sarcástica tentava ser o mais sensual possível, aprendeu tudo no "Sexo e a Cidade".

Toramaru fez um som com a garganta. Estaria a conseguir irritá-lo? Já? Era muito estranho, normalmente a paciência dele durava mais... Yuuka começou a mexer no telemóvel para se fingir ocupada.

"... Mas trata-me por tu! E não te chateio mais hoje, já vi que estás com ar de caso..." e deitou uma olhadela ao espelho retrovisor. Nada, só olhos fixos na estrada.

"Não estou chateado... Yuuka."

(Vitória! A primeira de muitas! Isto ia ser tão fácil como na Gossip Girl!)

Agora estavam presos no trânsito. Um engarrafamento qualquer que chatice, pensou Yuuka, quando viu nisso a oportunidade que esperava.

"Olha! Visto ser sexta à tarde e eu ter coisas marcadas amanhã, levas-me a um centro comercial? Digo ao meu irmão que me ajudaste a fazer umas compras para uma festa qualquer. Ele engole sempre tudo o que digo."

"Mas olha que não é para voltares antes das oito porque sabes o que aconteceu da última vez."

Da última vez Yuuka tinha pedido algo do género e quase que tinha concretizado o seu grande plano de saltar para o colo do Toramaru quando—tinham sido apanhados pelo irmão. Mas isso eram águas passadas porque agora... vitória novamente! A tratá-la por "tu" e a conceder tal desejo? Mas o que se passa Toramaru? Está a ser fácil demais! Yuuka esboçou um sorriso malandro enquanto ajeitava a saia, para que parecesse mais curta claro.

"Podes até levar-me a dar um passeio se quiseres..."

Toramaru mexeu-se no assento de cabedal, não devia estar a sentir-se muito confortável.

"Pensava que querias ir às compras."

"Oh eu vou onde quiseres ir... temos até às oito não é?"

E pela primeira vez Toramaru virou-se para trás para estar frente a frente com a jovem de tranças.

"Ouve, eu sei das tuas intenções e isto não está certo."

Yuuka piscou os olhos confusa.

"Não sei do que estás a falar..."

Toramaru jogou as mãos à cara, um bocado frustrado. Continuavam presos no trânsito e carros à sua volta começavam agora a apitar.

"Sabes perfeitamente do que—", baixou os olhos e corou, (que fofo que ficava tão zangado!) "Yuuka baixa-me a saia por favor, consigo ver-te as cuecas."

"Oh? Oh! Desculpa! Nem reparei!", tinha cuecas muito giras com tigres sorridentes estampados, deu um risinho e ajeitou-se novamente.

"Estava a dizer... olha! Não tenhas ideias e acabou-se a conversa! Vais directa para casa."

E voltou-se para a frente. A fila começava finalmente a andar e o carro também. Yuuka viu os seus planos desmoronarem-se completamente, só lhe apetecia chamar-lhe nomes! Melhor, ligar às suas amigas e ficarem horas a falar mal dele até se fartarem, e resolverem falar mal de alguém da escola.

Amuou e sentou-se a um canto. Quem perdia era ele! Com o trabalho que o seu irmão dava a Toramaru não parecia a Yuuka que tivesse muitas pausas... pausas pare ter namoradas. E tinha-a ali! Bom partido, bem gira! Rabinho no sítio e pronta a iniciar uma vida sexual madura e adulta com um jovem maduro e adulto (nada a ver com aqueles paspalhões da sua idade que anda faziam piadas sobre peidos e cagaitas).

Olhou pela janela, já sabia este caminho de cor à anos. Passavam os arvoredos e as vivendas descomunais de gente no poder, para finalmente chegarem à sua, dali a uns minutos.

Estava tão aborrecida que só tinha ideias tolas, por isso aproveitou e desatou a berrar.

Ao princípio só conseguiu assustá-lo, Toramaru virou-se para trás muito sobressaltado. O que vale é que não havia mais ninguém naquela estrada. E Yuuka continuava aos berros.

Toramaru parou o carro de repente, aflito que alguma coisa estivesse a acontecer ali atrás. Foi ter com ela, desnorteado e sem saber o que fazer, abrindo a porta muito depressa e espreitando lá para dentro confuso. E Yuuka parou de gritar.

Foi aí que entendeu tudo.

"Estás parva? Podíamos ter tido um acidente! Pensava que te tinhas magoado!"

"Oh tu preocupas-te, que giro!"

Toramaru engoliu em seco e explodiu.

"Estás a ver?! São estes comportamentos de miúda estúpida, mimada, maluca, ninfomaníaca e doida que me impedem de fazer o meu trab—" mas voilá, tinha-o conseguido bem perto de si, e Yuuka acabava de lhe puxar a gola da camisa para o beijar como deve ser.

(Claro que os beijos como deve ser de Yuuka ainda precisavam de algum treino, mas ela tinha lido bastantes artigos na Cosmo e visto filmes com bolinha para saber o que fazia!)

Toramaru afastou-a de repente. Ficaram uns momentos a olhar-se, ele muito sério e concentrado e ela hesitante e à espera.

"Olha com os diabos que se lixe." E lá estavam os dois aos amassos, no banco de trás. Com o cuidado de fecharem a porta, deitaram-se ao comprido. Yuuka aprendia rápido e imitava as dicas que tinha visto em todos os filmes românticos até à data, com muito sucesso. Toramaru nem estava a pensar direito; tinha acabado de mandar todas as suas morais e valores pela janela. Vá, ela tinha dezoito anos isto não era crime nenhum, e era bem gira. Enquanto se lambiam mutuamente naquele espectáculo de emoções, Yuuka agarrou na mão de Toramaru que lhe acariciava os cabelos e pousou-a, sem cerimónia alguma, nos seus próprios peitos. O rapaz mais velho começava a entrar no jogo.

Yuuka estava mais que feliz, isto era um grande avanço no seu plano! Ter um namorado que fosse seu guarda-costas ao mesmo tempo era tão romântico... mal podia esperar para contar às suas amigas e por actualizar o seu estado no facebook! Assim todos os seus pretendentes chatos iam fugir a sete pés, o Toramaru impunha respeito.

Beep beep!

Uma buzina. Levantaram-se do banco, Toramaru de camisa aberta e Yuuka com a mão de Toramaru por cima do seu soutien cor-de-rosa (também estampado de tigrezinhos, a fazer pandã).

"Merda!", disse ele, e arrumou-se rápido enquanto praticamente voava para o assento da frente.

"Não é suposto dizeres palavrões à minha frente!"

"Depois de ter acabado de fazer pior? Acho que neste caso se justifica. Olha para trás."

"Porquê? Achas que viu alguma coisa? Não tenho problema nenhum, nem conheço os nossos vizinhos!"

Yuuka deu um risinho e virou-se para trás - para ver de quem era a viatura, se apontasse a matrícula da próxima vez que a visse podia colar uma pastilha ao vidro... algo assim – e gelou.

"Ai merda."

Toramaru assobiou.

"Yep, de toda a gente aqui da vizinhança tinha de ser o teu irmão, não tinha?"


End file.
